Sailor Moon: Sibling Revelations
by Moonchampion
Summary: Now, in the present, Prince Erick wages war on the Negaverse. Once the Royal Moon Family is revealed, Prince Erick learns who it was that betrayed his Kingdom and joined the Negaverse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of its original characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission.

****

Sailor Moon:

Siblings of the Moon Saga

Part II

_This story begins in present day times, where Sailor Venus makes her first appearance to save the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask from Zoycite and Malachite, two of the Negaverse's generals._

Deep in the hall's of the Negaverse's lair, Queen Beryl watched the events unfold in her globe. After recognizing the face of Tuxedo Mask, and watching her own generals be defeated by the addition of the latest Sailor Scout, Sailor Venus. Fury began to grow in her veins, and she was just about to give them the order to annihilate the Sailor Scouts. However, something else in the globe caught her attention that changed her mind.

"Who is that?" Queen Beryl asked herself. She had not seen him before, but she recognized his attire. He was wearing a white uniform trimmed in gold at the wrist. His boots were white also, with a single gold trim rising up the center of the boot. The armor over his chest, shoulders, and around his waist was silver with a golden crescent moon on the chest plate. The crescent was moon was open upwards, with the curve at the bottom. It was a Knight's uniform from the Moon Kingdom.

Queen Beryl immediately ordered Malachite and Zoycite to retreat. "So, there's a new player in the game," she said to herself. "Very interesting. I wonder why he has chosen to show himself now. Is he after the Rainbow crystals? Or does this lost knight of Moon Kingdom have another objective altogether?"

The mysterious knight stood high above glaring down at the five Sailor Scouts below. A smile slowly stretched across his face. The Scouts had managed to beat the Negaverse generals, and now they were stronger than ever. He decided it was time to approach them and ask them to aid him in his quest. However, he wouldn't do it tonight. These girls had gone through enough for one night.

For weeks, he had watched these girls face off against the Negaverse. Up to this point they had managed to hold their own very nicely. However, now their enemies were becoming stronger, and he noticed that Tuxedo Mask didn't appear to be in top form. He wouldn't allow the scales to tip into the favor of the enemy now. 

The mysterious knight had been nothing more than an observer for those weeks. Even though he was tempted on many occasions to help them, he had to know how powerful they were. In this secret war with the Negaverse, he needed the best warriors on his side. Now, he was certain he had found them.

"Tomorrow, ladies," he said quietly. "Tomorrow." The knight removed his sword from his scabbard and gazed upon it. The hilt was golden, and on the butt of the hilt was a crescent moon. The portion of the hilt where the blade met the handle was also a crescent. He gazed at the reflection of the moon on the blade. "Tomorrow is the beginning of the end of our search for the Imperium Silver Crystal, and for the Moon Princess."

After saying those words, the mysterious knight removed himself from the scene with incredible stealth. Now, he was more determined than ever to succeed in his mission. He would unlock the secrets hidden deep within his mind. He would stop the Negaverse. However, his top priority would be to find the Moon Princess. As he raced away from the docks, one question kept running through his mind as it had for months, "_Why am I so determined to find this princess_?"

***

The sun was beginning to set as four young teenage girls began racing down the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple. They all came to a stop as they saw an older teenage boy standing midway on steps, and he seemed to be waiting for them. He had on blue jeans, a white T-shirt and a golden crescent medallion hung around his neck. One of the girls stepped forward and approached the boy. She had black hair and appeared to be wearing robes from the temple.

"My grandfather is still inside the temple. Please go on ahead. He'll be able to help you with whatever you need," said the girl.

"I'm afraid that I'm not looking for your grandfather, Raye," said the boy.

"How do you know my name? Have we met?" she asked.

"I know all of your names. You girls are Amy, Lita and Mina," said the boy pointing at each girl as he said their names. Then, he looked at the two cats and named them as well. "You're Luna and Artemis, right? It's generally polite for you all say 'hello' when meeting someone."

"Hi," said all of the girls cautiously.

"That goes for you two as well," said the boy to the cats. "I know that you can talk, and I know who all of you are. You're the Sailor Scouts." The girls and the cats were astonished. How had this stranger stumbled onto their secrets? Was he working for the Negaverse?

"Who are you?" asked Mina.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Erick, and I've come to ask you to help me find the Moon Princess," he explained. "I'm a knight of the Moon Kingdom. I can't tell you much more about my past, but I can tell you that I have been watching you all for weeks, and I must admit that you are all just about ready to go on the offensive against the Negaverse."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Luna. "How do we know that you are not an agent of the Negaverse?"

"Try the Luna Mindmeld if you doubt my words, Luna," Erick suggested. "I have nothing to hide. I assure you that everything I have told you is true."

Luna approached the boy and peered deeply into his eyes. The crescent on her forehead began to glow and a light projected from Luna onto the head of Erick. Both of them appeared to be in a trance for a short time. Within a few seconds, the mindmeld was broken and Luna was satisfied with his identity.

"Listen, if you're on our side, then you have to help us first!" exclaimed Lita. "Our friend Serena is missing, and Mina said that she was picking up some bad vibes from the Starlight Towers. There may be some connection."

"Then, we don't have time to waste. Scouts Transform!" commanded Erick. "Moon… Medallion… Power!"

"Mars… Power!" exclaimed Raye.

"Mercury… Power!" shouted Amy.

"Jupiter… Power!" yelled Lita.

"Venus… Power!" called Mina.

All five teenagers had transformed. The four girls found themselves in their traditional scout outfits. They noticed that Erick had appeared before them as a knight. His outfit was mostly white, with the exception of his armor and the occasional trim of gold. He even had a red cap flowing in the wind, and a sword at his side. "Hurry Scouts! We don't have time to waste."

"Wait!" called Amy. "What do we call you?"

"You may call me the Lunar Knight," he replied. "Now, let's move. Your friend may be in grave danger."

The Sailor Scouts and Lunar Knight continued to race up the stairs of the Starlight Towers, even as the transformations took place. Lunar Knight ran slightly ahead of the Sailor Scouts with his sword drawn. He was ready to for battle, and this feeling inside him continued to grow as he ascended the stairs. Once they were about two flights from the top, Lunar Knight paused and grabbed his chest. The other scouts stopped and checked on him.

"Are you all right?" asked Amy.

"I can feel the Princess," he said. "She's near, and she's in great danger!" As those words escaped his mouth, a scream howled from above. The Scouts and Lunar Knight wasted no time in continuing their sprint up the stairs. When the reached the top floor they found Tuxedo Mask lying in the arms of Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, the Rainbow crystal began to soar into the room and join one by one. Once all seven had joined together, the Imperium Silver Crystal appeared and the Crescent Moon Wand formed around the precious jewel. Sailor Moon slowly stood up and reached for the Wand. As she grasped the Wand, her clothes began to change into a gown. Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess.

"Everyone, look at Lunar Knight!" exclaimed Artemis.

Lunar Knight also began to change. His armor was slowly replaced with a white tuxedo. His red cape became silver. He stood in awe as the revelation washed over him. He remembered returning to the moon and finding the Moon Kingdom completely devastated. He looked at the other scouts, and found them gawking from him to Princess Serena.

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Lita.

"I am Prince Erick, of the Moon Kingdom. I'm Princess Serena's brother," he said. "It's all starting to come back to me, now."

"Were we even supposed to be looking for a prince?" asked Amy.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've always been looking for prince," said Mina jokingly.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Venus. We've just found the princess we've been searching for, and an extra prince as well," said Artemis.

In all of the excitement, everyone had forgotten about Zoycite. As she attempted to take the Silver Crystal, Princess Serena sent her soaring with a blast of Cosmic Moon Power from the Crescent Wand. After recalling the last events she remembered from the Moon Kingdom, Serena's gown faded and was replaced by her Scout uniform as she fainted. At the same time, Prince Erick's attire was replaced with his knight's uniform. He fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. Artemis and Luna went to him, but he waived them off telling them that he was okay.

When Lunar Knight looked up, he noticed that another Negaverse general, Malachite had appeared. He was holding Zoycite in his arms and had his hand extended towards Tuxedo Mask, still motionless on the floor. Before Lunar Knight could react, Malachite made the same gesture towards him. The cave-like scene of the Starlight Towers faded from around him, and darkness claimed all.

The Lunar Knight began to stir back into consciousness. He remembered being in the Starlight Towers with the Sailor Scouts, and then Malachite showing up. Yet, where was he now? The surroundings appeared to be very similar to the changes the Negaverse had made to the Starlight towers. He continued to look around him and found nothing, but the silhouette of a single figure.

"Who are you? Show yourself," said Lunar Knight.

The figure slowly moved forward and into the light. As the light washed over him, Lunar Knight realized that he had recognized this person. The man was aged, and had a thick silver moustache. The old man continued to approach Lunar Knight, and the grin on his face began to grow. He was wearing a uniform similar to the Negaverse generals, gray and trimmed in purple with a black cape.

"N-Nigel? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?" asked Lunar Knight.

"Ah, I'm so relieved that you remember me, Master Erick. I would truly hate if I hadn't made a lasting impression on you," he responded. "As for why I'm here, I think I'll let you guess."

The Lunar Knight gazed at the figure before him with great disbelief. "Please tell me that you were captured, Nigel. Tell me that you're they're prisoner," he said.

"Oh, your highness!" responded Nigel. "I truly though you could do better than that. I thought my uniform would be a dead give away."

The Lunar Knight clenched his fist tightly and closed his eyes. Fury began to flow through his body, and he began to tremble as the words flowed from his lips. "You're a traitor. It was you that helped the Negaverse get close enough to attack without detection."

Nigel began to chuckle at the Lunar Knight's reaction to this new revelation. "Yes, that's right. You see, I have trained you quite well."

"How could you, Nigel. You were my friend! No one respected you more than my family did! How could you possibly betray us like this!" he shouted.

"You fool! I was nothing more than a pawn to you and your family. There was no real power to my position! I had no chance to become more than I was. However, the Negaverse offered me power and riches beyond belief. I'm willing to share that with you. With the power of your Moon Sword on our side, the Imperium Silver Crystal poses a very little threat to our agenda."

"So, after you destroy my family, my kingdom and my life, you have the audacity to offer me the chance to join you!" exclaimed Lunar Knight.

"There is still much that I can teach you, boy. I can make you the greatest warrior in the universe. Join me."

"I believe I have learned enough from you," said Lunar Knight as he drew the Moon Sword from his scabbard. "As for the Moon Sword; if you want it… come and take it."

Nigel extended his hand and moved it horizontally. As he did so, an energy blade appeared before him. He grabbed the weapon by the hilt and waived it around nonchalantly. "If that is your wish, then prepare to die." 

Nigel leaped into the air and came down preparing to slice the Lunar Knight in half. The Lunar Knight brought his sword up with just enough time to block the attack. The two warriors traded attacks for some time, but Nigel clearly had the advantage. Lunar Knight had stumbled about and nearly lost the duel several times. The halls continued to ring with the clash of the two swords. Nigel struck with another blow, and Lunar Knight again barely blocked it. The two pushed against each other trying to overpower the other. The Lunar Knight fell to one knee and looked up at his opponent.

"You see, your highness," Nigel began, "there is no way that you defeat me. Also I must admit that I am quite disappointed in your skills. I was certain that you had would have developed a great deal more than you've shown me."

"Well," grunted Lunar Knight, "you're in for a surprise." Lunar Knight quickly thrust his sword upward pushing Nigel back. Lunar Knight whirled the sword about his hands as if it were a part of him. He stopped and held the Moon Sword ready to attack. "You see, Nigel, I've been holding back."

Nigel's jaw dropped in awe. He barely had time to bring his sword back up in time to block Lunar Knight's attack. Now, the Lunar Knight was on the offensive. The swords continued to clash, and both warriors continued to give their all. Just as Lunar Knight was about to deliver a critical blow, Nigel teleported behind him. The old man attacked Lunar Knight from behind, bringing his sword crashing down on the back of his former pupil.

Lunar Knight blocked the attack by bringing the Moon Sword over his shoulder and catching the attack just in time. Lunar Knight quickly pushed the attack back, turned to face his opponent, and swung the Moon Sword with all of his might. Nigel's attempt to block this blow sent his sword shattering into pieces. He looked up towards Lunar Knight and found the Moon Sword at his throat.

"Give me one good reason not to end it all right here, right now," said the Lunar Knight. "Because I must admit I can't think of one."

"Please, your highness, I beg you. Spare me," pleaded Nigel.

The Lunar Knight withdrew his sword from Nigel's throat. "Leave. Tell your queen and the rest of the Negaverse that retribution is at hand." Lunar Knight turned away from his former mentor and began to walk away. He sheathed the Moon Sword and began to disappear into the darkness.

Nigel stood on his feet, upset over his loss. "I'm sorry, but that is one order I will not take. Farewell Prince Erick, Champion of the Moon." A dark ball of energy began to grow in the palm of Nigel hand. He aimed and fired it at the back of Lunar Knight.

As Lunar Knight turned around, he drew his sword and shouted, "Moon… Sword… Slash!" A golden crescent energy disk sliced right through Nigel's energy ball and continued in that direction until it sliced through him as well.

"NOOOO!" shouted Nigel as he began to disappear into dusk.

"You were right about one thing, Nigel," said Lunar Knight, "I _am_ the Champion of the Moon. And before this little war with the Negaverse is over with, Queen Beryl will know that too."

The scene around him began to change yet again. Now, he found himself outside the Starlight Towers and the Sailor Scouts just ahead. They caught sight of him and waved at him. The Lunar Knight slowly approached his new friends. They had won their first major confrontation with the Negaverse, but not without losses. Erick had lost two friends to the Negaverse today. However, he was determined to get one of them, Darien, back. He wasn't going to lose anyone else to them.

Queen Beryl stared into her ball at Lunar Knight. A smile began to cross her face. "Well, my dear Prince Erick, you call yourself the Champion of the Moon. Let's see how well you fare against the Champion of the Negaverse." Laughter began to fill the halls of the Beryl's lair, as she moved her eyes from her crystal ball to the chamber in which Darien was placed.


End file.
